Car airbag modules absorb shocks when a passenger on a car collides against the interior of the car in case of a car accident. Car airbag modules can be divided into two types: front airbag modules installed in front of a passenger seat and side airbag modules installed in a side of a passenger seat. The side airbag module is inflated between a passenger and a vehicle door.